


Topping From the Bottom

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous b&w Mystrade porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping From the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kendermouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendermouse/gifts).




End file.
